paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Missile of a Friend
This story is created by SistersShiraandSkye aka ChaseandSkyerox AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission This story is before Shira got to Adventure Bay and met the paw patrol Characters • Shira • Missile (debut) • Skye (mentioned) • Dog Catcher Summary: Shira was in an old house in Foggy Bottom when she decides to go off to look for Adventure Bay however she doesn’t know how to get there that’s when she meets Missile. Can Missile help Shira get to Adventure Bay? Will they become friends? Find out in A Missile of a Friend Story: *It was a beautiful spring day and Shira was sitting in an abandoned house* Shira: *sighs* I wish my sis was still here with me I miss her (gets up) I’m going to find her! *Shira gathers whatever she needs which isn’t much just Francine her stuffed dog and leaves the house* *she soon starts walking around town when* ???: hello little pup Shira: huh? (Looks behind her) ???: I’m going to take you back to the pound Shira: what?! No! (Runs off) Dog Catcher: hey come back here as a dog catcher I won’t let you get away again! Shira: leave me alone!!! (Swiftly turns the corner an hides under a porch) Dog Catcher: grrrrr not again! I will catch you and I will bring you back to the pound for a second time you won’t get away again! (Stamps off and gets into his car then drives off) Shira: (pokes her head out) phew that was a close one why does he wanna catch me so bad I have a collar *she starts walking an passes a store with a tv in it* Shira: (watches) TV: hello everyone today is a wonderful day in Adventure Bay where the paw patrol had another wonderful rescue the pups during the rescue definitely helped Mayor Goodway in finding her lost chicken thanks to Ryder, Skye, and Chase the mayors chicken is home safe that is all back to the studio Shira: sis?! I need to get there but I don’t know my way *sighs* *starts walking again and somehow ends up at the towns military base* Shira: oh the military base (walks up to the door and knocks) maybe they’ll know how to get to Adventure Bay *someone answers the door* ???: hello? Oh hi little pup may I help you? Shira: uh yes I was wondering if you knew how to get to Adventure Bay from here? ???: yes I do but uh why? Shira: I need to go look for my sister and I believe she is in Adventure Bay but I don’t know how to get there ???: ah okay come on in little one Shira: okay (follows him inside holding Francine) ???: Missile? Where are you bud? *a pup walks out* ???: hi chief what’s up and who’s that? Chief: hi Missile and uh oh I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name Shira: I’m Shira Missile: hi Shira I’m Missile nice to meet you Shira: yeah you too Chief: I’m sending you on a special mission Missile: oh? Chief: I need you to take Shira here to Adventure Bay Missile: ohhh okay sure Chief I won’t let you down Chief: I know you won’t buddy (pets him) collect your missile launcher and you may go Missile: (nods an goes off then comes back holding a missile launcher) I’m ready Shira: whoa Missile: you like it? Shira: (nods) yeah it’s so cool Missile: well let’s get going Shira: (nods and grabs Francine) okay Chief: come right back after you get her to town Missile: got it sir *they both leave Shira holding Francine and Missile holding his Missile launcher* Dog Catcher: ah ha got you! Shira: oh come on! Missile: Friend of yours? Shira: he’s been after me for a long while that’s how I ended up here he chased me and I escaped by hiding them continued to walk in one direction Missile: oh makes sense (fires a shot on the ground) Dog Catcher: ack!!!! (Covers his eyes) Missile: run! (Runs off) Shira: (holding Francine and runs) now what? Missile: (running in a certain direction) Shira: (following) Missile: (soon stops) phew I think we’re safe Shira: (stops & nods) Missile: nice toy Shira Shira: thank you my sister Skye gave it to me Missile: awww how sweet Shira: (blushes) thank you so military huh? Missile: yeah I always wanted to help the country and this is how I got to do it I love my job and I hate dog catchers Shira: (giggles) yeah me too Missile: that’s wonderful so what have you always wanted to do? Shira: I always wanted to be a PI Missile: cool a private investigator! Shira: yeah Missile: who was your muse to want to become the PI? Shira: Sherlock Holmes was my inspiration Missile: cool! *they continue to walk down the road heading towards Adventure Bay* Missile: (sees a sign) hey look a sign Shira: yeah it says 2 miles to Adventure Bay Missile: cool! We are almost there my friend Shira: (nuzzles him) thank you for all your help Missile: no problem now let’s continue walking Shira: okay *they continue to walk for another mile and a half until they see another sign* Missile: another half mile then we will be in Adventure Bay Shira: awesome can’t wait Missile: then let’s.... *Missile gets cut off by a voice* Dog Catcher: there you two are! Missile: oh come on man don’t you ever give up?!!! Dog Catcher: nope not until I get my dog Missile: well then I didn’t want to do this Dog catcher: do what?! Missile: this now! smoke grenade! *he activates it and throws it down creating a big cloud of smoke* Dog Catcher: ack! I can’t see!!! Missile: let’s go! Shira: okay! *they both take off running down the path and once the smoke clears they are gone* Dog Catcher: not again! *meanwhile with Missile and Shira* Shira: thank you again but I could have handled him Missile: it’s okay I’m your escort to the town I need to make sure you are safe Shira: thank you Missile: you’re welcome *they keep walking down the road until they see a bridge* Shira: a bridge Missile: yeah however look part of it is out Shira: no problem I’ll get us over to the other side Missile: how? Shira: (giggles) like this (she lifts him up and flies themselves over to the other side) Missile: whoa you have Telekinesis?! Shira: (giggles) yeah I do Missile: cool I guess you can deal with the dog catcher too Shira: yeah I can (smiles) Missile: (sees a sign) looks like we’re here the town is right over there (Points to the town) Shira: awesome thank you for everything Missile: no problem Shira: (hugs him) your an amazing friend Missile: you are too keep in touch okay? Shira: yeah Dog Catcher: now I got you! Shira: not again! (uses Telekinesis to catch him in his own net) Dog Catcher: gah! What the heck?! Missile: (laughs) well you better hurry and get to the town I’ll be seeing you Shira: alright see you around Missile and thanks again Missile: you’re welcome oh and see you around (throws down a smoke grenade) quick run! Shira: okay! Bye! (Runs off towards the town) Missile: bye and good luck! (Runs off) Dog Catcher: (as the smoke clears) not again!!! (Sighs) *Meanwhile with Shira* Shira: (looks back) good luck Missile An day I hope to see you again (arrives in the town) I’m here finally now to go find my sis! *Shira heads off into town and walks around starting her search for her sis* The End Category:Paw Patrol Category:Paw patrol stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Story by SistersShiraandSkye Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Characters